Nogga, der Verwirrte
Nogga ist ein Mitglied der Verderbniswächter. Er wird als "der Verwirrte bezeichnet, weil er, nach eigener Aussage, in die Augen von Sargeras geblickt hat. Seitdem ist sein Geist aufgewült und kann sich nicht mehr auf eine Sache konzentrieren, ausserdem wird er von schizophrenen Anfällen, Gedächnissaussetzern und Panikattacken heimgesucht. Aussehen Seine grünen Haare sind zu Zöpfen geflochten, seine Hauer abgesägt und er hat im Gesicht einige Piercings. Seine Augen waren einmal grün, sind heute aber grau mit einem leichten, roten Rand um die Pupillen. Dazu kommen unzählige Narben die er sich selbst wärend Beschwörungen oder einem schizophrenen Anfall zugefügt hat. Ansonsten ist er recht mager und gross, geht aber wie die meisten Trolle gebückt. Geschichte Noggas Geschichte Nogga wuchs in einem kleinen, namenlosen Clan auf, der im Süden der östlichen Königreiche umherwanderte und sich später den Dunkelspeeren anschloss. Zu dieser Zeit hatte er sich schon die Grundkenntnisse der Dämonologie- und Verderbnismagie angeeignet. Wärend des Krieges gegen die brennende Legion in Kalimdor begegnete er dem Dämonen Illidan, der Nogga mit Leichtigkeit besiegte. Nach dem kurzen Kampf fragte er Illidan, woher er diese Macht habe. Dieser gab ihm keine Antwort und wanderte weiter Richtung Nordosten. Nogga folgte ihm eine Weile, erkannte aber dass er sich hoffnungslos verirrt hatte. Er begegnete im Wald einer Gruppe von Orcs, die auf der Jagt nach Dämonen waren und ihm berichteten dass der Krieg gegen die Legion gewonnen sei und das es im Moment einen Waffenstillstand zwischen der Allianz, der Horde und den Nachtelfen gab. Er kehrte mit ihnen zurück ins Brachland wo er eine kurze Zeit lang auf den Echoinseln lebte. Wärend dieser Zeit starb sein Lehrer und gebot ihm, sich auf die Suche nach den Hochelfen der Allianz zu machen, deren Hexenmeister ihn weiter ausbilden konnten. Am darauffolgenden Tag machte er sich auf den Weg in den Norden, wo er die Allianz zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Eines Nachts, am Waldrand von Ashenvale wurde er von einer Patroullie der Nachtelfen angegriffen die ihn fesselten und ihn über den Grund seines Kommens fragten. Alles was Nogga sagte war: "Ich suche die Hochelfen der Allianz.", woraufhin ihm die Nachtelfen sagten, diese haben Kalimdor verlassen und seien zurück in den Osten gesegelt. Nach einem kurzen Verhör über seine "wahren Gründe" konnte er die Elfen überzeugen dass er einfach nur die Hochelfen suche. Er kehrte nach Durotar zurück, wo er feststellen musste, dass die Echoinseln vom verrückten Vodoomeister Zalazane heimgesucht wurden, und wahrscheinlich bald unter dessen Kontrolle stehen würden. Im Kampf gegen Zalazanes Sklaven lerne er Zura'Jay kennen, einen Hexenmeister der ihn eine Weile unterrichtete, bis er Nogga alles beigebracht hatte was er konnte, und das war mehr als die meisten Hexenmeister konnten. Trotzdem dürstete es ihn nach weiterer Macht und er reiste nach Tirisfal, von wo aus er nach Quel'Thalas reisen wollte. Dies war aber unmöglich, weil die Geisel die Pestländer kontrolierte und noch keine grosse Offensive gegen sie bestand. In seinem Frust wanderte Nogga nach Süden, zu den Ruinen von Dalaran, wo er einige Bücher fand, die ihm aber nicht viel halfen. Als er sich nach Südosten wandte um weiter zu reisen, bemerkte er die Überreste einer mächtigen dämonischen Präsens. Er war an die Stelle gekommen an dem Archimonde seinen Vernichtungszauber gegen Dalaran gewirkt hatte. Viele Tage vergingen und Nogga konnte sich nicht lange von der Stelle losreisen, den die dämonische Energie zog ihn beängstigend stark an. Um dieser Anziehung ein Ende zu bereiten beschwor Nogga einen Zauber, der ihm die Energie des Dämons aneignen sollte. Tatsächlich floss eine unglaubliche Macht durch ihn und er sah vor sich Rituale und Zauber die er noch nie zuvor sah. Doch nach kurzer Zeit fühlte er wie der Geist eines Dämons langsam von seinem Geist Besitz übernahm. Nogga löste sich sofort aus der Trance, hatte aber das schlechte Gefühl dass er jetzt nie wieder allein sein würde... Zwei Jahre später Zwei Jahre später kehrte Nogga nach Durotar zurück und trat in den Dienst der Horde. Inzwischen hatten sich die Nachtelfen der Allianz angeschlossen und der Krieg war neu entflammt. Er musste auch feststellen dass die Dunkelspeere ihre Heimat verloren hatten und sich nach Sen'Jin zurückziehen mussten. Getrieben vom Wunsch, die Allianz zu vernichten und Zalazane zu stürzen, begab er sich auf die Suche nach neuen Machquellen. Auf seiner Suche stiess er auf einen jungen Orden der sich "Die Verderbniswächter" nannte und aus Mitgliedern aller Rassen der Allianz und Horde bestand. Diese machten ihm das Angebot sich ihnen anzuschliessen, mit der Begründung er würde neue Arten von Dämonen treffen und könne sie für sich nutzen. Nogga aber nahm das Angebot nicht an. Er hasste die Allianz zu sehr, um die zu akzeptieren, die einst zu ihr gehörten. Der Anführer des Ordens, sein alter Lehrer Zura'Jay, liess das Angebot stehen, falls Nogga sich umentscheiden sollte. Nogga reiste nach Tanaris, zu den Toren Uldums. Er spührte eine seltsame Macht an diesem Ort, eine alte Macht der Dämonen die nach ihm schrie. Je näher er jedoch den Toren kam, desto mehr hatte er das Gefühl getäuscht zu werden. Als er durch die Tore trat nahm ihm ein stechender Schmerz die Besinung. Nach einiger Zeit kam er zu sich, im Sand vor den Toren Uldums. Er spührte gewaltige Schritte, die auf ihn zukamen, Schritte eines Steinriesen. Der Steinriese sprach zu Nogga in einer alten Sprache die ihm fremd war, aber komischerweise trotzdem verstand: "Du darfst das Land der Schöpfer nicht betretten. Dein Herz ist verdorben, von jehnen die dem Verräter dienen." Nogga verstand was der Riese meinte: Solange er dämonische Energie in sich trug, durfte er nicht nach Uldum. "Du wurdest getäuscht. Der Entweier selber lebt in dir, als Macht, die du für dein Eigen hälst.", sprach der Riese weiter. "Er wird dich heimsuchen und du wirst das gesegnete Land nie sehen, bis du ihn verbannt hast, oder diese Tore fallen!" Diese Worte würden Nogga für immer im Gedächniss bleiben. Nach einer endlos scheinenden Zeit des Schweigens sprach der Riese erneut: "Eure Welt wird von Krieg heimgesucht und jeder kämpft gegen jeden... Keiner weiss wirklich wofür, ihr vereint euch nicht, noch nicht einmal im Angesicht all der Bedrohungen von aussen. Das ist nicht was die Schöpfer für diese Welt geplant haben. Solange das so ist, wird niemand nach Uldum kommen... NIEMAND!..." Mit diesen Worten wandte sich der Riese ab und zeigte nach Norden, Nogga verstand, was er meinte. Nun suchte Nogga die Verderbnisswächter den er wusste, nur mit ihrer Hilfe konnte er Archimondes Einfluss entgehen. Er fand die Wächter in Feralas, wo sie dämonische Energien in Düsterbruch untersuchten. Er erzählte Zura'Jay von Dalaran und dem Steinriesen. Zura'Jay erklärte ihm, dass nur ein dämonisches Ritual, mit dem man in den Nether geschickt wurde, helfen kann. Nogga willigte nur widerwillig ein, denn er hatte gehofft, dass es auch einen Weg ohne dämonischen Einfluss gab. Das Ritual selber war fehlerfrei abgelaufen, und Noggas Geist fand sich im wirbelnden Nether wieder. Was er sah liess ihn vor Grauen erstarren, er hatte schon vieles gesehen... vorallem dei sich selbst; sadistische Rituale, grausame Seuchen die Leute innerlich verfaulen liessen und Flüche die unendliche Schmerzen herbeiruften. Aber was es im Nether sah war unvorstellbar, unendlich viel mal schlimmer als alles was ein Hexenmeister jemals tun könnte. Eine lange Zeit suchte er nach Archimondes Geist, um diesen zu stellen und ihn zu zwingen seinen Einfluss von sich zu nehmen. Nach Monaten im Nether kamen Nogga erste Zweifel an seinem Vorhaben. Würde er Archimonde finden? Würde er ihn überhaupt besiegen? Ausserdem hatte er das ungute Gefühl, dass etwas schief gelaufen ist, den er war schon länger im Nether als geplant. Nach einiger Zeit, ohne zu wissen wie lange es genau war, begann Nogga Dämonen zu kontrolieren und ihre Städte auszuspionieren. Die Suche war ein Erfolg: Nogga fand eine Art Tempel, in dem dämonische Hexenmeister einige materiele Überreste Archimondes aufbewahrten und versuchten, ihn mit deren Hilfe im Nether ausfindig zu machen. Er übernahm einen der Dämonen und stahl ein Teil dieser Überreste. Der Dämon, den er dazu gebrauchte, befreite sich jedoch aus Noggas Griff und kämpfe mit ihm. Für Nogga war der niedere Dämon glücklicherweise keine grosse Gafahr, aber die Reliquie schien auf Nogga zu reagieren. Er merkte wie Archimonde erneut versuchte ihn zu kontrollieren. thumb|300px|[[Sargeras "böser Blick" (Ja, es ist ein Eredar, billig, oder?)]] Diesesmal lies Nogga seinen Geist eindringen, hielt ihn aber davon ab ganz Besitz von ihm zu ergreiffen. Anfangs schien Archimonde der unterlegene zu sein, doch plötzlich griff er mit ungeheurer Macht nach Noggas Verstand. Nun hörte er die Stimme des Dämonen in seinem Kopf. Sie spach in Eredun, der verfluchten Sprache der Dämonen, zu Nogga: "Erzittert, Sterbliche, und verzweifelt! Eure Welt ist dem Untergang geweiht! Seht den Meisters und verzweifelt! Seht seine furchtbare Macht! Erzittert, Sterbliche, und verzweifelt! Der Meister erhebt sich erneut!" Wie auf einen Schlag war alles vorbei, und Nogga kam zu sich... Aber nicht an dem Ort and dem er vorher war. Er war an einem Ort an dem es kein Licht gab, nur Schatten, eisige Kälte und gleichzeitig sengende Hitze, er war an einem Ort, noch schrecklichter als alle Städte der Dämonen. Vor ihm war ein riesiges, verschlossenes Tor... So hoch wie der Weltenbaum, noch schwärzer als alle Schattan um Nogga herum, und übersäht mit aufgespiesten Leichen, schwarz brennenden Fackeln und Runen, deren blosser Anblick wahnsinnig machte.... Dann öffnete sich das Tor... und was Nogga sah, waren die grausamen, hassefüllten Augen der Herrn des Chaos. In diesem Blick sah Nogga schreckliche Dinge: Azeroth... brennend, übersäht mit Schatten und schwarzem Feuer... Die verstümmelten Leichen tausender Krieger... und ein Thron, so hoch wie ein Berg, und auf ihm sah der in dessen Augen er sah. Und in er sah wieder in die selben Augen, und sah alles nocheinmal, doppelt so schrecklich... Und immer wieder sah er diese Augen, und immer wieder sah er diese Dinge, bis sein Verstand selbst verbrannt war. Dann war es hell, zu hell. Nogga sah nichts, konnte auch nichts hören, konnte nichts sagen und nichts fühlen. Plötzlich war ein Schatten zu sehen, eine Sillouette. Er begann wieder zu sehen, zu hören und zu fühlen. Die Sillouette war Zura'Jays, der ihn verwundert ansah. Verwirrt fragte er: "Was zum... Wo bin ich, Mann?", "Du wars' ohnmächtig, sieb'n Jahre, Mann... Im Koma warste'!", "Sieben Jahre? Was is passiert, Alter?", "Kennste' n' Typ der Illidan heisst? Der is tod, Un' dea' Lichkönig auch, Dude!" Nogga schwieg... sieben Jahre... er war sieben Jahre ohnmächtig... "Ich hab'n gesehn'! Ich hab'n gesehn'!", stotterte er. "Wen haste' gesehn'?", "Sar..ge..ge..ge...ras...", "Das is nicht gut, Mann... Gar nich! Wir redn' später, Mann. Du hast vielleicht bleibende Schäd'n. Du must dich aus...", "ERZITTERT, STERBLICHE UND VERZWEIFELT! DIESE WELT IST DEM UNTERGANG GEWEIT!" Ohne Vorwahrnung griff Nogga Zubra'Jay an und schleuderte ihn quer durch den Raum. "Kein Sterblicher kann mir widerstehen, Narren!" Er sprengte die Wand und trat ins Freie, vor den Toren Uldums. Ein stechender Schmerz lies ihn in die Knie fallen. "Ihr... ihr... seid feiges... wertloses... Gesind..." Mit diesen Worten brach er zusammen. Nach ein paar Sekunden stand er wieder auf, aber als sich selbst. Heute lebt Nogga in Tanaris, nahe der reinigenden Macht Uldums. Er bekämpft alle Dämonen die versuchen in die heilige Stätte der Titanen einzudringen, den würde sie entweit werden, würde Archimonde nichts mehr aufhalten... Bemerkungen PS: Das ist meine erste RP-Story, also ist sie nicht so gut wie die meisten anderen. Ich hoffe aber trotzdem dass sie euch gefällt:-) Kategorie:Realmfremder Charakter